Поэтому я сёме (Russian Version)
by U Furimmer
Summary: ваншот почему Генма сёме, а Райдо - нет.


**Автор:** FastForward  
**Переводчик:** Furimmer

**Оригинальный текст:** s/3160377/1/That-s-Why-I-m-Seme  
**Фэндом:** Naruto  
**Персонажи:** Генма/Райдо  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Юмор, Пародия  
**Предупреждения:** OOC  
**Размер:** Драббл, 2 страницы  
**Кол-во частей:** 1  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
ваншот о том, почему Генма сёме, а Райдо - нет.

**Публикация на других ресурсах:**  
разрешение на перевод и размещение получены.

— Райдо, — тихо мурлыкал голос над ухом Намиаши Райдо. — Ну Раааааайдо!

— Что? — Разгневанный джонин обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего маниакально улыбающегося любовника. — Что тебе нужно, Генма?

— Ничего, — он усмехнулся и ткнул Райдо между лопатками, когда тот снова повернулся к нему спиной. — Я просто хотел поговорить.

— Ты разбудил меня, чтобы поговорить? — Райдо попытался вспомнить, почему он с Генмой.

— Ага. На самом деле, я просто хотел посмеяться над тобой.

— Что? — Райдо вздохнул. — И почему это?

— Ну когда люди говорят о нас, — Генма начал лениво выводить круги на спине Райдо, — они всегда говорят «Генма и Райдо» не так ли?

— Ну и что? — со вздохом спросил Райдо, не понимая смыл этого разговора.

— Таким образом, даже те люди, которые не знают, что мы вместе, что я актив.

Райдо повернулся и уставился на своего любовника, словно тот сумасшедший. _Именно поэтому он разбудил его? _Чтобы позлорадствовать? Если бы у Райдо были силы, он бы засунул кое-что своему другу в зад, пока это бы не вылезло у него через нос.

— Ты ведь шутишь?

— О том, кто актив? — Генма получил подушкой по лицу.

— У меня миссия завтра, чёрт возьми! — Закричал Райдо. — Зачем ты разбудил меня, чтобы поговорить о том, что ты актив! Мне плевать, мы оба знаем, что ты сёме!

— А ты знаешь, почему? — Генма ткнул его локтём в бок, получив ещё раз подушкой по лицу. — Ты знаешь, это несколько больно.

— Генма мне похер тр….

— Трахаться? Ты хочешь трахаться? — Генма оживился и вернулся в кровать с невероятно широкой улыбкой на лице.

— Нет! — Райдо оглянулся в поисках подушки, но он уже их все побросал в Генму. Если тот окажется слишком настойчивым, Райдо приготовился отбиваться. — Меня не волнует, почему ты сёме!

— И это после того, сколько времени я потратил на то, чтобы думать об этом! — Генма надулся. Он перевернулся и оказался верхом на Райдо, потёрся носом о его щёку. — Пожалуйста, — хрипло дышит ему на ухо.

Райдо хотел и дальше оставаться сердитым. Действительно хотел. Он хотел спихнуть с себя Генму. Перевернуться и снова заснуть. Но когда Генма говорит таким голосом, мир словно ссужается до них двоих, здесь, вместе, в одной постели, и Райдо всегда было трудно злиться в такие моменты. Поэтому, вздохнув из-за своего озабоченного любовника, он обнял его.

— Хорошо, говори.

— Во-первых, Райдо и Генма звучит глупо.

Райдо нахмурился.

— Это имеет значение?

Генма, полный энтузиазма, кивнул головой.

— Ещё причины?

— Ну… Генма замолчал, задумавшись. — Это была единственная.

— Если я придумаю больше причин, почему сёме — я, мы договоримся? — Райдо усмехнулся. Генма наблюдал за тем, как он сел, скрестив руки на груди.

— Думаю, ты проиграешь, — он вдохнул запах своего любовника, обнимая его за талию.

— Ну для начала я больше, — Генма посмотрел вниз и ухмыльнулся. Райдо ударил его по заднице. — Я про рост, извращенец!

—Люди обычно говорят выше, — Генма усмехнулся.

— Нет, они просто не извращенцы. — Генма хмыкнул на этот комментарий. — Двигаемся дальше, я старше.

— Я более энергичный, — ответил Генма, вздёрнув брови. — И я знаю, что ты любишь это во мне.

— Может быть и так, но ты всегда кончаешь первым, — Райдо усмехнулся, зная, как Генма это ненавидит.

Длинноволосый джонин сердито прищурился

— Я лучше доставляю тебе удовольствие, — он повёл бёдрами, чтобы доказать свою точку зрения. Райдо застонал, но не отступил.

— Я заставляю тебя умолять меня.

Генма застыл со злой ухмылкой на лице.

— И ты сделаешь это сейчас? — он поднялся и сдёрнул штаны с Райдо, от чего тот вскрикнул. — Проверим эту теорию? Посмотрим, кто будет просить громче.

**Через час.**

Генма встал, чтобы закрыть занавески. Соседи смотрели из своих окон широко раскрытыми глазами, услышав крики из их дома. Генма был уверен, что люди и на других улицах слышали Райдо, и эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

Он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего измученного партнёра, который всё ёщё лежал на кровати, тяжело дыша, покрытого капельками пота. Он вернулся к нему и наклонившись, нежно поцеловал его, и прошептал на ухо:

— Вот поэтому, Райдо, я сёме.


End file.
